Utilisateur:Fire-Luigi
left|100px|Boing boing ! Il est (UTC), nous sommes le . Bienvenue sur ma page personnelle . Je suis administrateur, membre du wiki depuis mars 2013, et me suis inscrit ici pour pouvoir aider à son expansion et à son amélioration. Je suis actuellement un étudiant de troisième année en chimie, de 21 ans (7 août 95), et suis passionné par la création d'image, ainsi que par le théâtre (que j'ai pratiqué depuis l'âge de 9 ans jusqu'à mes 17 - 18 ans). Un trait de caractère qui me caractérise serait ma difficulté à dire "non" mais ma facilité à expliquer les choses. J'ai aussi une collection de montres chez link=moi (ouais, rien à voir avec ce que j'ai dit juste avant mais pas grave!). En ce qui concerne mes licences favorites, je suis un gros fan de Nintendo, je me tiens informé des nouveautés qu'ils nous proposent, et j'ai d'ailleurs pas mal de jeux made in Nintendo. Notamment, j'aime beaucoup les Mario, les Zelda, je m'intéresse depuis peu à Pokémon, Kid Icarus ... Fan aussi des professeurs Layton, mais y'en a que 7 donc c'est un peu peu, mais bon ... tout ce qui a trait aux autres éditeurs en revanche, je connais très mal. Je sais que Sonic, c'est Sega, et que Rayman, c'est Ubisoft, et c'est déjà pas mal. ^^ Sur Zelda Wiki 80px|left|link=Je suis membre sur Zelda Wiki depuis le 28 février 2013; date à laquelle j'ai commencé à contribuer à la création de nombreuses fiches sur The Wind Waker notamment. Je suis devenu administrateur le 5 mai; vous pouvez me poser des questions si vous le voulez sur ma page de discussion. Je me suis également chargé de la création de nouveaux badges, qui peuvent être obtenus après modification des pages donjons, comme celui que l'on peut ici voir à gauche. J'ai aussi crée, le 26 octobre 2013, l'une des images de fond (Link et Zelda d'ALBW, devant une forêt) qui a été utilisée jusqu'à fin 2014. Le modèle phrase aléa, qui affiche une anecdote prise au hasard, et qui est présent sur la page de garde du wiki, est également de moi. Bien évidemment, le premier qui dit que je suis en train de me la péter ... Gagne un cookie. Parce que bon, je peux pas vraiment vous donner tort ... parce que bon, c'est ... enfin bon, je bon ... ah bon ... Le Community Connect Une petite rubrique à part. J'ai participé à un événement organisé par Wikia en 2016: le Community Connect. Vous pouvez trouver à cette adresse un petit résumé (très long, logique!) que je vous ai concocté pour décrire l'événement, et ici un avis général des deux autres français (Treejy, administrateur et bureaucrate du wiki Star Wars et Elsa Mabrun aka Hypsoline, community manager française chez Wikia) ainsi que le mien sur ces trois jours. 13px|link=Monocle de Vérité Le Community Connect m'a permis de rencontrer du staff de Wikia, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les futures fonctionnalités, leurs roadmaps ... C'était également un cadre excellent et une très bonne opportunité pour moi d'aller communiquer en anglais. Je vous invite à lire les billets que j'ai mis plus haut si ça vous intéresse! Fire-Montage Le montage et la création d'image, c'est une passion! Aussi, il m'arrive parfois de faire des dessins, ou des montages. Voici ceux que je veux partager ici: Victini FL.png|Mon dessin de Victini que j'utilise en tant qu'avatar. Construit avec G.I.M.P Vador FL.png|Star Wars racheté par Disney, qu'est-ce que ça m'évoque ? Et bien ça! Construit avec G.I.M.P Perroursin.png|Un Perroursin ! Picsou anneaux.png|Picsou fait du surf sur des anneaux Faylsa Mina.png|Faylsa Mina, un mix étrange entre Fay et Elsa Mina. Informations intéressantes * Un ambidextre ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est d'avoir du mal à écrire d'une main. Je ne le dit pas pour moi pas de méprise. J'ai essayé de le devenir mais sans succès. :( * Les verres anciens sont très beaux, et peuvent en plus se trouver à bas prix, d'occasion. * Le théorème de Thalès n'est qu'un cas particulier du théorème d'Al-Kashi, 140px|link=appliqué à un triangle rectangle. * Les tortues hibernent pendant 5 mois, et il ne faut surtout pas les faire hiberner avant l'âge de trois ans. * Pendant une année et une seule, les troisièmes n'eurent pas besoin de passer le Brevet, qui leur était remis grâce au contrôle continu. Ainsi, mon père y a échappé. *Sur ZeldaWiki, je vous invite à essayer le modèle , vous ne serez pas déçu!! :D * Pour vous rappeler de l'ordre des planètes, vous connaissez peut-être "Me voilà tout mouillé, je suis un nageur" ou encore "My very educated mother just served us nine pumpkins" (phrase qui date d'avant que Pluton ne dégage). Mais que dites-vous de "Me voilà toute mouillée, je suis une nympho" ? :) * Ceci est une anecdote. :p 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= 4px|link= Construisez des images de 3DS éblouissantes! left|200pxPlutôt jolie cette image, on croirait vraiment voir une 3DS prise en photo avec un jeu allumé, le tout doté d'une qualité sublime, non ? Mais il n'en est rien, c'est un montage! Vous voulez vous aussi être capable de faire cela ? Alors suivez le guide! 1) Obtenir des images Il va tout d'abord vous falloir récupérer une image qui vous plait bien d'un jeu 3DS, de l'écran tactile ainsi que de l'écran du haut. Alors comment faire ? Prendre sa console en photo ? Nooon. Ouvrez votre jeu, et quand vous avez trouvé votre bonheur, ne faites rien: revenez simplement au menu home, et allez sur 50px Miiverse 50px Une page de la communauté s'ouvre. Là, vous avez simplement à sauvegarder vos deux images dans votre album photo! 2) Traitement sur l'ordinateur Maintenant, ouvrez Miiverse sur votre ordinateur, connectez-vous, et accédez à votre compte. Récupérez les deux images dans votre album de capture d'écran. Si vous êtes plus visuels, voyez ceci qui montre comment faire. 3) Ajouter le cadre Et maintenant, dans un logiciel de retouche d'image (on ne vous conseillera pas Paint!), prenez l'un de ces cinq cadres de 3DS, et glissez les deux images dans les trous. Plus qu'à sauvegarder et vous avez maintenant un montage magnifique et pourtant si simple! Cadre 3DS noire.png|Noir Cadre 3DS blanc.png|Blanc Cadre 3DS bleu.png|Bleu Cadre 3DS rouge.png|Rouge Cadre 3DS rose.png|Rose Note: le format des cinq cadre a été adapté de manière à contenir des photos de 3DS XL. Si vous prenez vos screens à partir d'une 3DS normale, vous aurez besoin de changer leur dimension. La série Zelda Je suis des jeux Zelda depuis 2011 environ. Mes trois premiers jeux furent les Oracles et A Link to the Past pendant un long moment, je les ai eu il y a assez longtemps en 2004, mais à l'époque, je ne m'intéressait pas aux Zelda plus que ça. C'est Ocarina of Time 3D qui m'a fait redécouvrir la série en fait. Je possède maintenant 14 jeux sur 17. Et on dit un graaand merci à Ghirahim en arrière plan sur cette page qui vous empêche de cliquer sur certain liens comme les Oracles, merci Ghirahim le monarque démoniaque! Fichier:Ghirahim.gif 260px|link= 150px|link= J'ai également testé Ancient Stone Tablets, qui est un très bon jeu, mais qui doit être juste mortel avec le timer (j'ai joué à une version sans timer, modifiée et traduite par des fans). J'ai également terminé la première quête de BS The Legend of Zelda, un jeu fort sympathique, qui reprend le gameplay de The Legend of Zelda, mais qui est bien plus facile et guidé! Un personnage favori ? Sûrement Daphnès Nohansen Hyrule. En outre, malgré mon classement, je considère bien sûr tous les Zelda comme de bons jeux. Fichier:Sprite Link ALttP.png 200px|link= 300px|link= Le saviez-vous? Autre leftVoici une capture d'écran que j'ai prise de mon émulateur. Vous noterez l'epic angry japanese face de Link ! Au final, on avait pas 150px|link=tort de penser que Link était un avatar de Miyamoto, entre ça et le fait qu'il soit gaucher. :p Ah là là, n'empêche, c'est des coquinous ces développeurs, ils cachent des easter eggs partout, et même là où on s'y attend le moins. :p Bon, le problème maintenant, c'est que comme cette image est immense, elle déborde un peu trop, et il faut que je trouve un moyen pour gagner de l'espace, c'est pas gagné et je ne vois pas comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre, à moins d'avoir une idée de génie qui consisterait à ... Ah bah non en fait c'est bon. ^^ Autre n°2 Vous pensez être bon en calcul mental ? Et bah on va voir ça! Je vous ai préparé une petite énigme interactive. Il vous suffit de suivre le lien ci-dessous, et de savoir compter. :p C'est une animation, et vous avez un temps limité, donc ne traînez pas trop à compter, sinon ça va pas le faire. Voici le lien de ladite énigme. Autre n°3 Ceci est mon bac à sable. Sisi vraiment, dingue non ?